


Figure it out

by SennaLaureen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, and making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SennaLaureen/pseuds/SennaLaureen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Stiles discovers Peter shares his love of curly fries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Figure it out

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on tumblr http://stilinskihalefeels.tumblr.com/post/98749297198/prompt-stiles-discovers-peter-shares-his-love-of-curly

This fanfiction is my intellectual property. I do not give anyone permission to offer this work for download anywhere or otherwise use this fanfic for anything. If you intend to use this fic, you can contact me via vamp-girl91@web.de to ask me for permission.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Stiles never noticed. He didn't get the clue, when some of his fries started magically disappearing from his plate everytime he was to the toilet, Peter smiling mysteriously when Stiles returned to the table. He didn't notice the way his mate was particularly eager to kiss, lick and bite every inch of Stiles' mouth after they got back home from dates that involved Stiles eating his curly fries. He stayed oblivious to the familiar salty taste in Peter's mouth, when they made out on the couch after these dates.  
~~~  
Peter kissed all his way up Stiles' long neck, before their lips sealed together again, Stiles moaning into the kiss, his legs wrapped around Peter. They barely ever had make-outs in the kitchen, but today, when Stiles came back from groceries and gave Peter a quick kiss, something tripped Peter off and he fell upon his lover like a predator upon his prey, lifting Stiles to the kitchen counter like he weighed nothing.  
"Dude," Stiles managed to gasp, "ya'know, I'm happy to be the object of your affections," pausing for Peter to stop kissing him again, "but I'd love to know what exactly caused this particular outburst..."  
Peter gave Stiles his most mischievous smile and just continued torturing Stiles' mouth, while his hands roamed all over his body. "Just figure it out, Stiles, I know you are smart enough."  
"I have no idea...." Stiles moaned Peters name, the older man bit his collarbones in order to leave his marks all over Stiles, his gaze wandered to the kitchen table, where the groceries from earlier waited for Stiles to sort them out. Among other things there were two packages of curly fries Stiles bought for himself...  
Peter knew his lover figured it out, when Stiles suddenly gasped for air, his pulse accelerating from an already high pace, and Stiles grabbed a handful of Peters hair to pull his head backwards and kissing him back violently. Peter smiled as his werewolf senses received a warm wave of emotions from his mate.  
~~~  
The next time Stiles went for groceries, he bought trice as much curly fries as usual.


End file.
